Just a Touch
by energizerturtle45
Summary: Just some random stuff about Kelsi and Jason after the championship game. The second chapter is the sequel, A Basic Outline. Please Review!
1. Just a Touch

Just One Touch

The Wildcats had just won the basketball championships, and I, Kelsi Nielsen had been given the game ball. By Troy Bolton. In front of everyone.

"Composer, here's your game ball. You deserve it, Playmaker." Said Troy. Cheers erupted, but I still had no idea what to do with the ball. That is, until Jason showed me. That was even more of a surprise, seeing has how the last time we even talked was in Kindergarten. But he took my hat off, letting my hair fall down. Then he put his arms on top of mine, and guided my me in making the shot.

He looked at me, smiled and walked away. I felt tingles all over my body. If I was bewildered before, I was completely lost now. Why would Jason even look my way? He was the popular jock that could get an girl in the world. Looking back on the weeks events, things had not been as they seemed. Gabriella and Troy were most definitely an item, Chad just asked Taylor out, and they were both psyched about their date. Even Sharpay had Zeke, not the she paid him any heed, but that's Sharpay.

After all the festivities were over, everyone started walking out. Everyone that is, but me. I had to modify one of my songs, and my piano at home was getting repainted. Cats and pianos really do not mix.

I headed for the music department, and got to work. I was getting pretty into the music, when I heard the door open. I just thought it was Ms. Darbus, but surprise, surprise, it was Jason.

"You sound great, Kelsi."

"You know my name…"

"Well, we are in some classes together. I'm not that out of it."

"Jason, I… um… why…" Oh great, I was getting tongue-tied, like I always do.

"Well, I was hoping you were going to follow me, but you're not a clingy person. So I thought I'd just go look for you."

"But why?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I'm taking you to the after party. And when that's over, I'm taking you home, walking you up to your door, kissing you goodnight. Then tomorrow, around sevenish, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Uhhh…" Oh. My. Friggin. God. This couldn't be happening. Jason was asking me out. He liked me. Not some blonde pom-pom bearing cheerleader named Debbie or Nicky. Me. Kelsi Nielsen.

"Oh… well, if you don't want to it's okay… I just… stupid Chad. He told me it worked with Taylor…" Jason mumbled. He looked almost sad, ad really confused. Kinda like I did with the ball. I decided to lead by example. Just like he did with me.

I got up, walked to the door, and grabbed him on my way out. He looked at me curiously.

"We don't want to be late for the after party, now do we?"


	2. A Basic Outline

So this is dedicated to xalwaysxwickedx, because she told me to write this & she cured my writers block. Please review! Even if it's flames, I don't care :

A Basic Outline

Kelsi Nielson walked into her house with the widest smile on her face. In the last twenty four hours, she had stood up to the one person who controlled her, actually been recognized by the basketball team, taken out to a party, and kissed by the most amazing guy on Earth.

Jason Cross. Every time she thought about him, hr heart started to beat fast. She heard bells. And of course, that dopey smile crept onto her face. Sure, he wasn't the brightest guy in the world, but tonight had been great.

He took her to the party. At first it had been awkward, driving in the silence. Jason had turned the radio on, and there was some Jessica Simpson song playing. Neither Kelsi nor Jason liked it very much, so they both reached to turn the knob, only to find their hands meeting.

Kelsi's first reaction was to pull away, but Jason kept his hand there. He moved her hand down to the hard rest, where he laid it palms down. His hand still resting on top of hers. Kelsi was blushing so much. But it didn't matter. It felt nice. His hand was so warm. Not in a gross sweaty way, in a good way. It made Kelsi feel light. Almost as if a gust of wind could make her float away.

"Your hand is cold." Jason finally spoke.

"Yeah." Kelsi could barely breathe. She was afraid of ruining the moment.

"Are you cold? Because you have goosebumps." Kelsi couldn't speak. She didn't know why, but she was afraid she would do something wrong.

"Well here we are." Jason got out of the car. Kelsi was about to, but he held up his hand. She just sat there, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

He opened the car door for her. She almost fainted. Guys barely even held the door open for her. Now, Jason Cross, one of the cutest guys in school was opening a car door. For her.

Kelsi just stared at him. He gave her a smile and held his hand out to her.

"Come on. Let's go to the party."

Kelsi took his hand and got out of the car. She was still in shock. Jason seemed oblivious to her shock. But that was nothing new.

"Look, Kelsi, before we go in there, I uh… I just… I want you to know… I think you're really pretty." Jason seemed really nervous.

"And I was… well… you know… I uh… yeah. So do you…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, No matter how hard I try, I'm still gonna seem like a loser, so here goes. I like you a lot. So I think we should… hang out. A lot. Just the two of us. Alone."

"Jason, are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes! Man, you must think I'm some loser because I'm stupid and lame! I mean, for god's sake, I can't even ask you out! I mean, I really like you, and I've gone over this a dozen time in my head, but it just never comes out right. At all. Ever."

Kelsi just looked at him. She was dumbfounded. He really liked her! He wanted to go on a date with her! She was doing a dance in her head.

"Uh… Kelsi… could you show some sign that, you know… you heard me?"

"Jason, Of course. I would love hang out. A lot. Just the two of us. Alone. And for the record, I don't like you're a loser. I think you're a pretty great guy. I mean, in the car, with you holding my hand, that was… perfect."

Jason smiled that big dopey grin. He took Kelsi's hand and pulled her close to him. Then he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Kelsi and Jason just blushed and looked at the ground. Then Jason grabbed her hand, and started to lead her toward the party.

"Hey Jason, what happened to the plan? I mean, you had it all figured out. The kiss was supposed to come after the party."

Jason shrugged.

"Eh, Plans change. Besides, we're still going out tomorrow. And I can still kiss you after the party. And during the party. The first plan was a rough draft. A basic outline."

And with that, he took Kelsi into the party.

YAY! Okay, so I tried my hardest to make that not cheesy or lame. But if you thought it was lame, I'm sorry. I finally had inspiration, and I decided to use it.

I think I did pretty well for having the stomach flu & it being 10 at night.

So pleeeeaaaaase review! I'll love you forever!


End file.
